Break Away
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Death surrounded me, no matter what. Can't it all stop? Can't someone's love for me make me break away from this sorrowful life? Please? NxM Gakuen Alice
1. The Worst Day

Hey, this is my third for Gakuen Alice. Sorry! I really love Gakuen Alice! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! Um, sorry if this is a little bit rushed, I'm sorry! NxM RxH KxA MxS YxN

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The worst day

Mikan Sakura's P.O.V.:

Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura. I just moved to Tokyo City with my mother a month ago. Before, we both were living with her roommate, whom I called my grandfather. My mother was always out, so she had one of her roommate's father take care of me when I was younger. He really was nice, sneaking many snacks when my mother wasn't looking. He suddenly died of cancer; which was one of the saddest days of my life. I cried day and night just because of the memories inside the house. I never went to school, and eventually been diagnosed for a mental illness. Don't worry; it's nothing serious. I've been cured just last week. The doctor that diagnosed me told my mother that I've been ill was because I was upset for so long. He also said if I continued to be this way, I could die an early age. My mother valued me too much to let that happen, but she didn't have the money to get her own house. So, her other friend who lived all the way in Tokyo offered her to stay and pay the rent with her. And here we are; living in Tokyo City.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Yuka! Aw, is this your kid? She's looks like you!"_

_"Yeah… She just turned fourteen a couple of days ago. She's looking more and more like me lately. It's so sad seeing her looking so grown up lately!"_

"_Hey, Mikan. I hope you have a very fun time here!" the older woman smiled._

_"Thank you Mrs. Hyuuga. Now, I'll just head up towards my room."_

"_Oh, don't go to the room at the end of the hall. That's my children's room. Natsume and Aoi, they're not here right now, but they'll be back soon!"_

_"Thank you so much Kaoru-chan!"_

_End of Flashback:_

So, I've been living with two other children that I _**never**_ even met before! I've been curious ever since the day I came here, but after a couple weeks of never even seeing these kids, I gave up ever trying to see who these kids are. But, I have a good idea what they might look like. They both might have red crimson eyes, like Ms. Hyuuga. And black hair like their mother too. And they both would have a beautiful and handsome face, since it's a boy and a girl, like their mother. Their father is usually painting in another room, so I rarely even see him. But I had a couple of conversations with him before, he's nice like grandpa.

-A couple months later-

"I'm going out Yuka, see you Mikan!" Kaoru yelled out, walking out of the apartment.

-Several hours later-

"No, No, No, No!" I heard Mr. Hyuuga cried out, my mother and I raced over to his side. "K-Kaoru was just in a car accident, and there's a chance that she won't make it!" Tears rolled hard down on his face.

-At the hospital-

"Kaoru, Kaoru! Are you alright?" My mother yelped out, grabbing onto the unconscious Mrs. Hyuuga's hand. Mrs. Hyuuga opened her eyes droopily.

"Yuka…? H-Honey…? W-What happened?" She muttered lowly. She groaned in pain.

"Ma'am! Just rest! You're loosing blood at an alarming rate!" A nurse ran yelled out, running into the room. "Doctor! She woke up! Her broken arms and ribs are piercing through some organs!" countless numbers of nurses came into the room yelling out loudly. I was thrown out of the room. A couple of minutes later, I was taken back into the room.

"She's gone…" A doctor rubbed his hand on Mr. Hyuuga's back reassuringly. My mother sobbed loudly.

"Well, look what we have here!" A dark male voice loomed above us when the doctors and nurses walked out of the room. My mother's and Mr. Hyuuga's eyes widened in fear. They both turned simultaneously.

"_**P-Persona**_!" My mother yelped lowly so that nurses won't come in and yell at her.

"Nice to see you too, Yuka. Now, I found you. You're coming back to the academy now, correct?" He deviously smiled.

"N-Never! How did you find us?" She asked. He grinned even wider with, dare I say it, black lipstick on his lips.

"Easy, heard something about Ms. Hyuuga, your schoolmate, and what do I find? You! Ah, is this your daughter?" He murmured, putting his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered; I pushed his hands off my bare shoulders, and then fixed my tank top. "A little feisty aren't we? Heh, just like your idiotic mother."

"Don't talk about my mother that way…" I muttered lowly, he didn't hear me. He placed his hands back on my shoulders, glaring at my mother.

"Let go of her!" My mother yelled, dashing at him, grabbing me, then running off. Mr. Hyuuga jumped out the window.

_WHAT THE HECK?_ _Isn't he too old to do something like that?_

That 'Persona' guy kept appearing everywhere me and my mother went.

"Give up yet? Well, hope you are. Because were planning to one of you either way. And we choose," Persona laughed, picking me up and lifting me over his shoulder "your daughter, Ms. Yuka!" He cackled, running off with me. "Don't worry little girl! You'll have a nice wonderful time at Gakuen Academy!"

"M-Mom? Help! Help me!" I screamed, my mother tried to run after him. Persona and I, in a flash, vanished away from my mother's sight. "MOM!" I screamed.

"Mikan! NO~!" I heard he scream out.

Mom? Save me… I love you Mommy…. Daddy… I love you too…

Chapter 1: The Worst Day

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Um, not to beg or anything but... I would like 5 reviews for each chapter before I do the next chapter. :) thank you so much!


	2. A Classified School

_**Sorry for not updating in a year! I got so busy with other projects... that I simply forgot to update on my old ones! Plus, some files about some stories were already written on my home computer since it's now broken. So I had to re-type everything on my laptop... And being that I'm now struggling to pass all my classes in High School, more and more is just being added onto my plate. But don't worry! I'll be sure to update a LOT during winter break!**_

_**Also, I used Wiki to help me about information about Star Ranking in good ol' Alice Academy! (/Gakuen Alice.) Another thing, I read over the first chapter... and I noticed that I named the academy "Gakuen Alice" rather than "Alice Academy". The real name of the academy that Mikan attends is Alice Academy; sorry for the confusion!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Classified School **_

Mikan's P.O.V:

"Where are you taking me? Unhand me at once!" I ordered, trying to break free from his strong grip. Both of his hands were gloved, and he dressed in a black cloaking. Not only that, but he had a white mask covering over his eyes. _Clever_, I thought. No one could really see his face that way. His name was…Persona, wasn't it? What an odd name.

"In all indeed time, my darling." He snickered in an annoying tone that irked me. We ran up to a sleek-black limousine. As I gawked at the magnificence of the car, Persona pushed me inside. My head slammed up against the window on the other side. _I groaned in pain. Where the devil is he taking me?_ I thought.

"I'm growing quite impatient. Take me back to my mother at this instance." I demanded.

Chucking in a low tone, "Oh? And what would you do if I don't?"

"I'll scream very loudly." Threatening? I think not. But, all the windows were rolled down; anyone who was walking by the street we were on could clearly hear that I was kidnapped.

"Smirking so smugly will get you nowhere; and neither is threatening me." The black, spikey haired man remarked; taking his long, slender fingers and gracefully touched my neck. I shivered at the touch, feeling a low growl boil in my throat. _I could charge him for kidnapping and pedophilia_, I hissed within my mind; feel super confident about the situation I was in right now.

"I'll seriously scream right now, and everyone will hear me. Then they will call the police…and you'll be arrested." I hissed, bringing up my leg to straight kick him in the stomach. All he did was that stupid smirk, wrapping his fingers around my neck. I gasped in pain as he pushed down a little force, trying to choke me.

"My oh my… Being feisty and disobedient aren't we? I bet you'll make fine friends with _him_… Yes, you two are quite similar in ways. You're both stubborn little kids. Now, stop making a fuss… we're nearly there." Persona whispered lowly, letting go of my poor neck.

_Kidnapping a minor… Pedophilia… And assault of a minor. I can't WAIT until I get out of this car and get you to prison, old man. _I snapped mentally, breathing heavily. Wait… From before… He mentioned the school Alice Academy; that prestigious school that hardly _anyone_ can get into, right? He's taking me THERE? Dear Lord! This man must be out of his mind! I'm a moron! I can't even consider about going to those types of schools!

We neared up to the spoken school. It certainly did live up to its prestigious name. The school nearly shimmered with glitter as we rode up to it.

Smirking with a devilish grin, "We're here." Persona nearly dragged me out of the car and into the left side of the school. "There are dorms here in this school; one for each level of your Alice."

"_Alice_? What's that?" I asked, almost allowing myself to follow him. I was intrigued, to be honest. He knew my mother, so what wrong could come from that? Though, she did look rather frightened when we were at the hospital.

"A wonderful power within you." He answered quite quaintly. Persona gave me quite an eerie feeling emitting around him; should I just run now, or should I wait? But he did say that this school has Alices… or whatever that is. Could it be possible that he has one too? I have to be cautious around him. "Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. And please don't interrupt me until the end. There are four dorms in this school. That dorm over there," He pointed to a rundown looking place. "Is the No star to one star dorm."

"I see…" I mumbled, trying to find all ways to escape from him.

"That one over there is the two star dorms." Persona continued, showing a much more upbeat building. A few people exited and entered it. "The one over there, to the far right is the three star dorms." By this time, I got the picture. As the higher number of "stars" evaluated, the fancier the dorm looks. But what are these "stars" that he is talking about? May as well play along…

"What dorm am I going to be staying at?" I smiled the best I could, which was only a small raising of the upper corners of my lips.

"Extremely glad that you are finally cooperating. You'll make a fine student here at Alice Academy." Persona smiled, giving me shivers run down my small spine. "But sadly, your dorm room isn't any of these. It's the final dorm."

"Let me guess… The dorm with four stars, am I correct?" I inquired. We stopped; Persona just stared at me before answering.

"No, the "Special Star" dorm." Persona scoffed rather rudely. _It was just a question…geez_, I thought; having a rather obscure thought of kicking him in the shin and running right there. But… I must remain control and find an opening where I can easily dash away from him. This "Special Star"… I could imagine just as much. What could it possibly mean? Was I at the top or the bottom of this food chain of a school? Surely, I figured out that they ranked the students based off of like test scores or something; and the smartest kids would be the top ranks. But then again, I could always be wrong. I guess all I had to do was sit and wait until we reached up to the Special Star dorm, and decipher what rank I am through its exterior. God… I sound like just one of those informational guys on the television…

"I see now that you rank all these students in this school… But what is this so called Special Star dorm? Is it a class? A ranking? I don't understand that part quite at all." I asked, continuing to walk.

Laughing in an ingenuous way, "You are quite the smart young lady I imagined that you would be. Just like Yuka herself; I am quite proud. But enough chit-chat about that horrible witch," Now I see what type of relationship they had…"and more about this school of ours.

"Our school runs by a simple ranking order. Simply enough, as you can already guessed, the Zero Star is the lowest rank you could possibly get in this school; and hardly anyone achieves that rank, unless you're a complete utter moron or a child. No one is allowed to pass their elementary graduation without at least one star.

"The One Star ranking is an average ranking. At this group, you're able to pass the Elementary grade. Just like before; if you do not have the required amount of stars, you may not be able to proceed in graduating this school. The required amount for Middle School is two.

"Speaking of two… The Two Star ranking. It is somewhat slightly above average… But not particularly advanced in their powers quite yet. Like I said before, you need at least two stars to pass the Middle School graduation requirement; which you are in right now.

"And then there's the Third Star ranking… The third star ranked students are considered to be "overachievers". This is the amount of stars you need to have to graduate High School." Persona explained, nearly swirling my head with information.

"Whoa, take it slow there, buddy. I'm dim in the head, if you can't tell." I muttered. "And this Special Star ranking… Is it a required amount for College students that attend here?"

"No, actually. Special Star students are the best of the best. There are at least four other students, excluding you, that are also this ranking." Persona sighed, looking away. "And as we speak of it, we're here."

Surely, I must've died and gone to Heaven right there. The place was beautiful! I'm sure anyone who attends here wishes to be part of this dorm! The exterior looks absolutely magnificent! That's… where I'm going to be living if I don't escape; right? Bah, what am I saying? Of course I will escape! I'll just sneak through the night, which is creeping its way onto us as we speak. It's nearly sunset soon.

"Holy Tamoli…" I gasped. "S-So! A-are there any students my age that are also this ranking?" I asked.

"Yes," Persona answered after quite amount of time. He seemed to be silent for a couple moments before answering again. "He's a boy your age… And quite the pain in the arse to deal with. If you ever meet him… Don't tell him what we said, because he might kill either of us."

"What's his-. " I started, cut off by a running blond man.

"Oh my _God._" He gasped. "Mikan…"

"Y-Yes?" I stammered, mentally cursing him; because I was just about to escape.

"Follow me inside, and I'll show you to your dorm. When you get there, there is absolutely _no_ wandering around; got it?" Persona roared, practically dragging me inside. When we got into an elevator; Persona quickly pushed the 2nd floor button; I can only assume that is my room. We reached to Room Number 222, and Persona pushed me inside and quickly slammed the door. "Now stay in that room, do not leave."

Was I being punished? Did he notice that I was prying my hands out to escape while he was gawking at the building? Or was this simply a way to treat newcomers to the school? If it was; it sure does suck. But, hey, I'm going to try leaving during nightfall. So, it's not like I'm going to be a proper student here, or whatever.

But… This school. It was sure a peculiar one. I mean… Ranking? Stars? Dorms? What is all of this? And Persona was saying stuff that it takes a required amount of stars to graduate from a certain grade… Does that mean there are little kids from Elementary School all the way to High School here? And why was it that I was taken by force here? Why was all of this happening?

As my head swirled around and 'round, thinking about what kind of place this facility is; I noticed how classy my dorm looked. It looked just like Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga's home. The two main colors of the rooms was mostly white and black, giving it a modern appeal. Gray was another color blended in, but it was somewhat hardly noticeable. There were at least two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room mixed together, a living room with a HUGE flat-screen...and something that I always wanted since I was a child… Next to "Princess Curtains" that draped above the bed; which was present in, what I believed to be, my room. But no… It was a balcony. And with a magnificent view of a forest to top it off. Being in this type of situation almost made me not want to leave.

Not wanting to leave? What a ridiculous idea! My mother could be rocking back and forth in a corner, for all I know! Mr. Hyuuga could've broken a limb or two because he jumped out the window, for God knows why! There was no reason for me to stay. I had to plan a way to escape. Since this place looked very luxurious, I'm pretty sure that security was high. Not to mention, there was those…Alices; or powers, as Persona put it. I have to be careful about this… But first…

I smiled as I walked over to a kitchen and opened up the fridge; seeing that it was fully replenished. If I'm going to run away, I might as well not go on an empty stomach.

So after a full hour of doing nothing but lounge around and eat; I finally decided to start getting ready to dash off. But as soon as I opened the balcony door, my door swung open. A boy, who looked my age, was thrown inside.

"Because of your immaturity, you're going to be rooming in with Mikan Sakura. Your room, after you _burned it down_, will be ready in about a couple months. Reflect on what you did." Persona's voice came out from behind the door.

"I'm sorry for us just rushing in and all, Ms. Sakura!" A blond haired man, or woman, dashed into the room. "This one right here burned down his dorm, and now he doesn't have a place to stay. So, I hope you don't mind that he could stay here."

"Oh… Not at all…" I mumbled, not even focusing on what I was saying. I was too busy on how to explain why I looked so suspiciously close to the balcony door. But I guess he didn't seem to mind right now.

"Great!" The strange person smiled. "Now as for you, sir… No more causing any trouble; or Persona is going to go after your neck! No more funny business, you hear me? Good night."

Wait. What just happened right now?

"Whoa- wait… WHAT? COME BACK!" I screamed for the man right as he shut the door. "WAIT!"

"It's no use. These walls are sound-proof." The boy scoffed, already making this dorm his home.

N-No… It can't be… I'm actually alone in a dorm with a boy? Oh crap!

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the really late update! But I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter; and thought its much better, in comparison, to the first chapter. (Being that a year has passed...)**_

_**I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter! See you then! I promise it won't take me a year to upload it!**_


	3. The Black Cat Kuro Neko

_**FFFFFFFFF- I wrote this in at least one hour. And it took MONTHS to update. The hell. Well, anyway... sorry for the long wait, everyone! I'm just trying to get really accustomed to my high school life. Plus, I had midterms and other serious stuff coming up! I thought I should have found a little bit of my time to update a little particle of each chapter for every single one of my stories... But, I promise come Spring Break next week, I'll be updating like crazy!**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Black Cat- Kuro Neko_**

Curiosity and paranoia swept through me as I stared at the nearly unconscious boy lying on my couch. He fell asleep the second he was thrown into this place. He looked so tired…and so much in pain as well. Should I…should I help him? Or should I take this opportunity to leave? Who is he? And why is he here with _me_?

I slowly grasped the end of a piece of cloth I created just to escape. A single drop of sweat bedded at my brow slipped down my face as I slowly walked backwards to the balcony outside. Not even turning away from the boy, I planted my back against the glass door. I exhaled heavily as I slowly turned the handle upwards, sliding backwards with the door.

The second I turn around, "Oi."

I whipped my head back to see the boy, fully awake, sitting upright on the leather couch. I gasped, feeling my heart skip a few beats.

"What?" I snapped.

"C'mere." The jet black haired teenaged boy responded one worded answers. He took his finger and flexed it, motioning me to come closer. What did he think I was, an idiot? But, I was curious. I gradually stepped my way over to him. "I don't have all day." He groaned. I started walking a little bit faster, still not trusting him completely.

"Yes?" I hissed. The boy still motioned his finger, almost as telling me to pull my head towards his. Which I did, but cautiously. In a flash, the boy tugged on one of my pigtails that my mother stylized so carefully this morning. He pulled me under him, placing him on top. Dear lord, hormones were certainly kind to this brat. "Get off of me!"

"Answer me first; pigtails." He growled, showing no tone for joking. I shook under his body, but trying not to look absolutely afraid. "Who are you, where am I, and why the _hell_ am I stuck here with _you_?"

"I could honestly say the same thing." I snickered. The man on top of me tightened his grip on my hair, placing another one on my forehead.

"Answer the question, or I'll burn off all your hair." He threatened.

Scoffing, "Burning all my hair off… Isn't that a little childish? And where are you going to find the ability to scorch _anything_ in this room?" Yes, I was teasing him. He made it so gosh darn easy to do that as well. The lad took his hand off from my forehead and held it extremely close to my face. A little tiny flame orb started forming in the center of his palm. It was fire… fire was forming in the center of his freaking hand!

_Oh wait- I forgot that this school is an institution for the freak-shows with powers…_ My wicked thoughts raced through my head. But another thing other than rude comments was whipping widely through my cranium. A way out, a way to escape.

"Are you going to happily oblige?"

"Fine." I bit my lower lip. What choice do I have at this point? This guy has his knees digging into my legs, and other hand holding onto my shoulder. When did he even let go of my hair? This guy is quick as a cat.

"I'm waiting." He remarked impatiently.

Should I just give a fake name? No… what happens if he finds out later I'm not who I say I am? At this rate, he can surely kill me without hesitation. It's not like a random person on the street who just loves getting kids into trouble for every little thing that they do. I was truly and honestly afraid at this point. "M-Mikan Sakura."

"Is that your name?" The boy asked.

"Yes. I-I don't know where we are… or why you're even here with me. All I know is that we're in a Special Star Dorm." I answered honestly, my voice wavering every time I tried to speak.

"Well, I already know that." The dark haired boy growled, getting off from me. "It seems like you honestly don't know anything about the situation we're in. But the moment you show any signs of backstabbing, expect to be cooked for dinner." My, how hostile you are.

"I understand…But you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm going leaving now." I sighed, going back outside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boy yelled out.

"And why would I do that? You haven't even told me your name." I snapped back, climbing onto the ledge of the balcony fence. Man, what a scary height. I shook away my fears, tying the bed sheet around my body.

"It's… Kuro Neko." He muttered loud enough for me to hear. Wow, that must be one of the most fakest alias I have ever heard. Black cat? Does he really take me for a fool? Oh well, I'll just ignore it for now. "Anyway, it's futile to go out there and not expect to be caught.

"Why?"

"Because there's high security around here, idiot! Didn't you hear the teachers from earlier, before they threw me in here with _you_?" Kuro yelled. So you _did_ know the reason why you were put in here with me… You little liar. "It was because I tried escaping by burning the place to the ground and dashing out when no one was looking."

"All detailed plan and all, but even I could find faults in that." I snickered.

"Well of course you can, it failed didn't it?" Kuro hissed. "Anyway, you'll be severely punished afterwards if you're caught."

"Says you. Not to brag or anything, but I am like a ninja when it comes to sneaking aro- AHUGHAUUAAHHH!" I screamed, misplacing my foot and falling backwards from the balcony.

"Loud idiot." Kuro sighed.

I rapidly fell down the many stories of the large building, seeing the lights from the room I just came from slowly disappear. At that certain point in time, I seemed to notice that I didn't wrap the other end of the sheet to the balcony, ensuring I wouldn't fall and squish like a bug. Which, obviously, seems to be happening right at this moment.

In a quick action, I flipped myself over to face the ground. I had about a minute or so before I landed straight onto the ground. An upcoming balcony was directly below me. I turned to face the balcony, grabbing one of the pillars. I sighed in relief, until my grip suddenly loosened and let go.

Again, I was falling straight down from the building. But, at least it wasn't as deathly from the first fall. There was no other choice but to accept this newly pain I'm surely going to face the second I land. I closed my eyes, holding onto whatever is left of the cloth, and braced for impact.

Because of my sorrowing illness, I seemed to pass out right before Earth connected with my back. It was as if my body seemed to want to accept death, as if I was going to die. Not that I was going to decline that I wasn't. I had a pretty long drop, and I knew the pain would be immense.

So… was that it? One night here and I already am going to die? What a night…

* * *

_**YES! It's done! Now to focus on other stories I should have finished by now! Again, sorry for the long wait! I'm sure I can update a lot during Spring Break. (Which is next week! WOO!)**_

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this eventful chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**_


End file.
